Am I the Reason You Cry
by jessiechaos
Summary: Sequel to  Animal I Have Become, read that one before this one. Check the rating, check out my other works, if you know me, anything goes, and that is the same for this story. You are warned.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm not dead! I just happened to get a job and have a baby! So finding some time to write got a little harder but here you go, only 2 years later _

Emily woke up wrapped in her lover's arms. She smiled at the familiar sensation, for nothing else around her was that way. She hated waking up away from her home, but sometimes it was necessary. She had been meeting with the Queen once an annual, for the past four, since Jeb had convinced her to make their presence known. He told her that Queen Dorothy Gale was a strong, yet compassionate leader, and that her support of them would go a long way to keeping the peace between them and the humans. Dorothy Gale hadn't let them down yet.

The meeting they where at now had be a bit more impromptu. The annual meeting was not set for another half an annual, but the Queen had insisted. There was something starting to brew for them, Emily could sense it and she was sure the Queen could sense it as well.

She felt Zero move beside her, bringing her thoughts to something more pleasant. She smiled when she saw his gray eyes open, a lazy smile spreading across his lips.

"Good evening, my love," he said softly, moving to nibble at her bottom lip. She let out a light laugh.

"Not that I'm not tempted, but we have business to attend," she said before slipping from the bed. She felt his arms wrap around her middle, pulling her to his chest, nibbling on her ear.

"She can wait, my lady," he purred into her ear. Any other time she would have taken him up on his offer.

"The Queen asked for me as soon as we awoke. She was quite insistent on that matter love," she warned. He sighed.

"I know. This is about the missing people isn't it?"

"I'm sure, as well as other things." Emily got up from the bed before turning over her shoulder to look at him. "Help me get dressed, love?" She asked.

"I would rather help you get undressed, but sure," Zero said before helping her into her dress, hands teasing her all over as he worked to complete the task.

"You're so incorrigible," she sighed out, smile bright on her face.

"You love it, don't deny it," he teased as he laced up her dress, before one of his hands slipped within her red hair. "You're so beautiful. It's hard to keep my hands to myself." She purred lightly, his other hand began to caress her neck.

"Adrian," she warned again.

"I know, my love," he said before leaving her only to come back with a brush in hand, as he slowly brushed out her red locks. She closed her eyes; loving the feeling of his gentle strokes, taking such care not to hurt her. He got up from the bed when he was done, smiling. She moved to the vanity mirror in the room, finishing up getting ready, watching Zero in the mirror as he dressed.

There was a knock on the door. Jeb was there telling them that the Queen asked for their presence in the conference room. They hurried themselves along. She looked into the vanity one last time, placing a necklace on, the one that Zero had given her on their fifth anniversary. It was a pendent, a golden key. The key to his heart he explained. She never went anywhere without it.

The three of them left, Emily in the lead with her protection detail on either side of her. It was always just the three of them. Emily would have been happy with her and Zero, but Jeb had always insisted on going with them. She knew it had nothing to do with wanting to protect her and everything to do with visiting his friends from his mortal life. She didn't mind at all. He was a great liaison between her and the humans but most of all, Zero enjoyed the boy's presence.

They entered the conference room to find Queen Dorothy Gale waiting for them, smiling warmly. Beside her was her prince consort, Jacen, a nobleman from the Gillikin Country and her royal guard, Helena. Emily nodded to the Queen before she sat at the end of a small rectangle table, as Dorothy sat on the other end. Her consort sat to her left as Zero did the same with Emily. Jeb and Helena stood behind their charges.

"How have you been, Dorothy Gale?" Emily started with the pleasantries.

"How many times do I have to say it, call me DG, we are family after all."

"We maybe, but you are still Queen. You deserve the respect that comes with the title."

"If Az and my mother called me anything but DG I would lose my mind, please."

"As you wish, my Lady. How are the girls?"

"Amanda is a terror but that is what you expect at three and Mira is just starting to walk," DG beamed.

"And what about the littlest one?" Emily asked. DG looked at her puzzled.

"She can hear the second heartbeat," Zero explained. DG blushed slightly.

"Well, it will be announced officially next month." DG said, looking at Jacen. Emily smiled.

"Well then, that information will not leave this room. To business now? I'm guessing we have been called here because of the missing people?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I was sure it wasn't you, but I still need to hear it." DG said, her voice becoming serious.

"It was not I, nor any of my kind. I know the people have gone missing, but have some been found? Is that why we are suspected?"

"Just a few, they had bite marks, but most where killed in other ways… almost like the person or persons were playing with them."

"I can understand why people would suspect us."

"People aren't just suspecting you; some are out right blaming you."

"I know, we have heard. They have been blaming us for the disappearances for months now. We may not leave our home that much, but we still listen to what is going on."

"I don't want an incident to occur, on either side, but I can't control everything people do. I can try to prevent them before it happens and I can punish them once things have started, but by then some thing irreversible might have happened. I want to avoid that at all cost."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Emily asked.

"You are under the protection of the royal family. We can offer you protection at the castle until we find out what is happening."

"We do not hide from our problems," Emily said sternly. DG gave her a worried look but nodded.

"I thought you might say that. I have to ask you a favor."

"And that would be?" Emily asked.

"Will you help us find out who is doing this? The more quickly we find the people responsible, the quicker we can clear your name," DG offered. "With our help of course." Emily looked at Zero who looked worried.

"We appreciate your help, DG, but we can handle it on our own," Zero said.

"If you're going to investigate, people might get… upset at your presence. At least with some of my men there, it could put the people's fears at ease."

"You mean your men are there to protect the people from evil vampires," Zero snapped.

"Adrian, bite your tongue," Emily said quickly. "I'm sorry for his outburst."

"No it is fine. He can talk freely here. Adrian? Is that how you would see our presence?" DG asked.

"Yes. It would be a sham. We don't need your protection. We never go looking for a fight, but we can damn well protect ourselves if it comes to it, without your help."

"Jeb? What do you think about this?" Emily asked. Jeb stammered for a moment, not expecting Emily to ask for his opinion on this situation.

"I see both sides. I understand that the Queen's guards would put people at ease, but if they are truly looking for a fight, those men would just be in the way. We can and will defend ourselves if necessary, with or without help. I would rather not have any innocent blood on my hands, if I can avoid it," Jeb answered.

"I guess that settles it. We will investigate the suspicions made against us, on our own. I thank you for wanting to help us, my Lady, but we can handle something like this."

"I don't want a war over this, Emily." DG stated.

"Violence will only be used as a last resort, you know that. We want to live in peace. We're not going to spoil that over some paranoid mortals. When we get to the bottom of this, we will let you know."

"That is all I ask, Emily."

"Then we are free to leave?" Emily asked.

"I was hoping you would stay the night. I do love your company."

"If that is what you wish, my Lady, but we need to get back soon, to get this investigation started, but I guess we can take another day to relax. Are the girls asleep?"

"They should be, but I allowed them to stay up late tonight. I know you would want to see them," DG smiled.

"Thank you," Emily nodded before they all left the room, heading to the nursery. DG walked beside Jeb.

"How have you been?" DG asked him.

"Happy. Blissfully so," Jeb answered.

"And Molly?" Jeb blushed slightly at that.

"She is… wonderful."

"Are you ever going to bring her? I would like to meet the woman that has captured your heart." DG said, shoulder bumping Jeb's slightly, like she used to do when he lived in the palace.

"Molly doesn't like to travel. But I will ask her to accompany me next time."

"And are you going to wait tell the next conference, or are you going to come visit more, like you promised me." DG asked.

"I know I promised DG. I just love it there. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy visiting you, very much so, it's just that…"

"It's hard to leave home when you are so happy." DG said with a knowing smile. "I am happy for you, I really am. You of all people deserve happiness." Jeb blushed deeper.

"Thank you." Jeb said, as they made their way to see DG's children.


	2. Chapter 2

They headed out a little after dusk the next day, making it back home in record time. She knew the boys wanted to get started. They all gathered in the great room, as she explained the situation to her family. Once she was done, they all sat down as a group, coming up with ideas and plans.

Emily loved watching them, loved how willing they all were to protect their family. The planning session was running close to dawn when she finally excused herself from the great hall, moving her way to the hospital. A nurse quickly greeted her.

"Lady Emily, Welcome. What can I do for you?" the nurse, Elizabeth, asked.

"I came to see Melissa, if she is still around." Emily asked.

"I'm sorry, she is already gone for the day. She wasn't feeling so well." Elizabeth stated.

"Would you tell her that I would like to meet with her tomorrow morning, if she is here of course." Emily said with a smile. Elizabeth nodded to her. "Thank you."

Emily left, heading back to her home. The great room had been deserted, except for a few men, Zero and Jeb included. She could tell they where still planning, despite how late It was. She smiled before walking over, pulling Zero from the group.

"You can start again tomorrow. We've had a busy few days. I think a good rest in our own bed is called for." She said with a smile, before dragging him from the great room. Once out of earshot, Zero spoke up.

"Anything else you would like to do before we rest?" Zero purred into her ear. Emily laughed.

"Don't press your luck," she said with a smile. He pulled her into his arms, looking into her eyes.

"You know I'm irresistible, admit it," Zero said with a bright smile.

"More like insatiable," she smiled back at him. He leaned in, capturing her lips in a light, yet passionate kiss. She felt his fingers on her neck, teasingly playing with her pendent. He broke the kiss before moving to kiss the pendent, giving her a loving look.

"Cut the charm, you know you're getting lucky," Emily said with a laugh. He cocked his head.

"It's got nothing to do with charm. Everything to do with loving you." He said softly.

"Then take me to bed, and make love to me," she said. He nodded, picking her up bridal style, walking back to their room.

Emily was still getting dressed when the frantic knocking began on her door.

"One moment," she said, as Zero quickly laced up her dress.

"My Lady, this is very important," came Annabelle's panicked voice.

"Enter," Emily said with worry in her voice. One look at Annabelle's face and she knew something was terribly wrong. Instinct took over as she looked within her panicked mind, seeing nothing but blood.

"Oh dear lord." Emily gasped out, hand going to her mouth.

"Emily, love what is it?"

"They're dead." Annabelle said.

"Who is dead?" Zero asked.

"Everyone, all of them, they're all dead, killed." Emily supplied.

"Who?" Zero asked.

"The hospital," Emily said, still in shock. Zero was off in a flash, with the girls behind him. He made it to the great room. Everyone seamed to have gathered with the commotion, except Molly and Jeb.

"Where is Jeb? Molly?" Zero asked.

"Evening run. Molly is with him," Brent answered. This wasn't good.

"Everyone stay here, I'm going to go investigate." Zero commanded.

"I want to come with you," Emily said.

"I would rather you stay here with…"

"We don't always get what we want." She said. Zero growled.

"Jenson, Marcus, your with me. The rest of you stay put," Zero said as the two guys followed him and Emily up to the surface. Emily gasped again at the real blood bath that was the hospital. Annabelle was right, no one was alive. All the nurses, doctors, and patients had been killed. Some where cut, some where bled, some looked like they had their necks snapped, but whoever or whatever had done this, Emily could tell, they where just having fun… and they where just getting started.

Emily ran into the main office, hoping against hope that she wasn't there. That she had stayed home. This hope was quickly dashed when she looked upon the desk that she spent her life behind and saw Melissa.

"No," Emily gasped out. This couldn't be happening. Who would do such a thing? She was so lost in greave that she almost missed it. Almost.

"ADRAIN!" She screamed. "They're still here!" She rushed out of the room just in time to see them, eight vampires just like them. But not. Their eyes had a blood lust that she never wanted in her kind. They must have known what to expect because four of them when straight for Adrian, pinning him to the floor with their combined force.

"Run!" he screamed at her. Her instinct told her to, but her heart wanted to stay. When one grabbed at her, her instinct took hold as she attempted to flea from this blood bath. She made it out of the hospital but what she found shocked her. On the ground, tied up were Jeb and Molly. Jeb tried to scream but it was too late. She felt the hand in her hair, yanking her back roughly as she screamed.

"I always did like the way you screamed." She heard from behind. Her blood grew colder as she was thrown to the ground, next to Jeb. She glared up into the smiling face of Wyatt Cain.

"Bring them," Cain barked. Emily watched as the vampires brought out Jenson, Marcus and Zero. Zero was fighting hard but the men and his bound arms where enough to keep him under control. Cain smiled at the group before him before turning to one of his men. She couldn't tell what Cain was thinking, but she could read his men. After Cain had spoken, she could see it, clear as day. Fire.

"NO!" she screamed, She got to her feet quickly, but Cain backhanded her, sending her back to the ground. She glared at him, tears within her eyes. "Don't, please." She asked.

Cain laughed, a cold heartless laugh. "You don't give the orders here. Do it," he said. She watched as a few of his men left, moving to the hospital, to set it on fire, with the remainder of her children in it.

"WHY!" she screamed.

"Do you even have to ask?" Cain said with a laugh.

"It's me you want Cain! Let the rest go!" Zero yelled. Cain turned to look at Zero.

"No love, they are all apart of this. And this," Cain said, pointing to the smoke that was now coming from the hospital, "is just the beginning of what I have planned for you."

"You bastard!" Emily yelled, running at Cain, teeth bared, murder within her eyes. Her nails dug in across his cheek, but Cain didn't even flinch as he grabbed her hair again, pulling back, hard as she winced.

"It's not your time, Emily. Be patient," he snarled at her.

"Beating up on a woman! Killing all those people! You're no better then what I used to be, if not worse!" Zero screamed. Cain laughed again.

"I'm only what you made me, Adrian. If there is anyone that should be blamed for this, it's you. Couldn't even kill me all those annuls ago Tisk tisk. One little slice of a blade and I would never have done all this, and everything I'm about to do. This is all on your head," Cain said with glee as he watched the hospital burn. Cain felt Emily struggle within his grip.

"Oh Emily, I almost forgot about you," he said as his grip got tighter on her. He pulled her close to him, so that his lips brushed against her ear. "Look at him, he is terrified for you. It's almost cute in a way. I gave him that same look of anger and terror when he beat up and tortured my own family in front of me. Yes I know he may not have killed anyone, but still, its almost poetic to see it as I hurt his."

"Get on with it," she growled at him.

"Already? But I wanted to have so much more fun with you. Did you ever tell him about that night, the night he was supposed to kill me? The things I did to you before he came?" he said to her. She let out a sob. "I will take that as a no."

"Let her go!" Jeb spoke from the ground.

"Ahh, Jeb, I almost forgot you were there. I hope your whore was worth the betrayal of your true family. Be patient, boy, I'll deal with you soon enough."

"I did it for you, not her." Cain let out a feral cry, dropping Emily before kicking Jeb in the stomach.

"I never asked for this." Kick "Or you." Kick "That was all you." Kick "Your selfish need to want to be me." Kick.

"STOP IT!" Molly screamed. Cain felt a gash appear on his other cheek. He glared at Molly before kicking her in the stomach as well.

"And why should I?" Cain said, motioning to his men to blindfold her.

"Because I will kill you if you lay another HAND on him," Zero growled. Cain laughed.

"You had your chance."

"This is different."

"Because I'm killing your family, hurting _your_ boy? I've watched you two, I can see how attached you to are, how he looks up to you, like he use look up to me. How you fawn over him like he was your own. It makes me sick," Cain snarled. "You've taken so much from me, it's about time I take something important from you." Cain smirked.

He grabbed Emily's arm, pulling her to her feet. He held her in front of him, back to his chest, as he watched Zero struggle over her shoulder. Emily looked at Zero, feeling his fear, his pain, his love.

'_I'm sorry.' _She hears Zero think.

'_I love you, don't forget that, ever.' _

'_I love you, always.' _

"How does it feel to be so close to your own death, Emily," Cain said, his hot breath on her neck. She closed her eyes, giving in.

"Get on with it," she said calmly. He growled.

"Is your life not even worth fighting for?" Cain asked.

"No point in giving you want you want." He shook her and she just took it.

"Have it your way," Cain growled. She felt his teeth on her neck. Her eyes fluttered open, looking into Zero's, wanting that to be the last image she saw before she died. She felt his teeth enter her, sucking the life from her body as Zero watched on, eyes never breaking eye contact. She felt herself becoming weaker. She watched as a tear slipped from Zero's eyes, one solitary red drop.

Suddenly Cain stopped, jumping back before dropping her to the ground, weak but still alive. He had his hands to his ears, he was in pain and confused. She heard his men ask Cain questions as he started to collapse to the ground in pain. There was yelling, screaming, fighting. She turned in time to see Zero, cutting himself free before dispatching one of Cain's men in anger. There was chaos, men scattered, not sure what was going on. She felt strong arms pick her up, gray eyes looking into her Lavender ones, scared and worried.

She just held on as they ran fast. He held her tight for what seamed like forever as she slipped in and out of consciousness. She tasted blood, his blood. She drank it down. Then Molly, Jeb, Marcus and Jenson's blood and she knew they had all survived. She smiled as she fell back into unconsciousness. When she woke up again, she was still wrapped in his arms, as they rode, hard and fast. She wasn't sure where, but she trusted him as she held him tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero smiled when he felt her grip tighten. He knew it meant she would be all right, given time. He rode on hard, putting as much distance he could between him and Cain's army. He was heading to the castle, knowing they could make it before dawn. He was pretty sure no one had followed them, but it didn't stop him or Jeb from checking every few minutes.

They arrived at the Castle a few hours before dawn. Zero could tell that the guards where in an uproar at their unannounced arrival. A guard approached them with haste when Zero started to get angry, one that Zero had seen before.

"I'm sorry for the delay, but your unscheduled arrival has caused a stir." Zero growled but it was Emily who spoke next.

"Just get Helena, we are seeking asylum, we where attacked," she choked. The guard's eyes went wide before sending one of his men to the castle.

"If you would come this way, we will get you inside, before the sun begins to rise." The man motioned. They got from their horses, following him into the entrance hall. Zero didn't even allow Emily to walk; he just carried her, despite her being awake.

They didn't have to wait long before Helena Rowley, head of the palace guards made her way to them.

"What happened? My men say you where attacked?"

"Yes. Our home was burned to the ground, along with the rest of the Clan." Emily answered. Helena's eyes were wide.

"You're kidding me. Who would do such a thing?" She asked.

"A vampire… with a grudge," Zero supplied.

"So it was a vampire. It just wasn't your Clan…" Helena asked.

"Yes, but we can talk all about this later, we need food, rest, Emily especially, she was nearly killed tonight." Zero said.

"Yes, I understand, I will get the cook to... find something for you and your people. The guest quarters as still set up for you and Jeb, more are being readied as we speak, but I want to talk as soon as you are awake."

"I expected nothing less, but you don't have to wait that long. Once I get my Lady situated, we will speak." Zero said. Helena nodded before taking them to their rooms.

Zero entered the room that they where staying in just two days ago, laying Emily upon the bed. Some blood was sent up for them and he made Emily drink every drop before she slept. He watched her for a few moments, thinking about how close he was to loosing her. He never wanted to go through that again.

Zero went to check on the others. Jenson and Marcus were sharing a room and had both collapsed on their beds in exhaustion. He left them to rest. He needed to check on Jeb and Molly. He knocked lightly on their door. Jeb opened the door looking battered and exhausted. He peered around the boy to see Molly sleeping on their bed.

"How is she?" Zero asked.

"Tired but otherwise no worse for the wear. Can we go talk somewhere?" Jeb asked.

"Jeb you need to feed and rest. We can talk later," Zero suggested.

"No, NOW!" Jeb insisted loudly.

"Watch your tone, Jeb," Zero said coldly. Their eyes met and Zero knew that Jeb was not going to go to sleep until they talked. "Come on then." They walked in silence making their way to the meeting room at the end of the hall. "Now what do you want…." Zero stopped short when Jeb's fist connected with his jaw. "What the fuck?"

"You fucking lied to me… to all of us. You said he was dead. You said we were safe!" Jeb screamed.

"I know I lied, I figured he was dead," Zero yelled.

"Figured? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jeb said.

"Is everything alright?" They both heard Helena say from the door.

"Peachy," Jeb growled. Helena raised an eyebrow at that.

"It's almost dawn; we can just talk tonight…"

"Now is fine. If Jeb here can refrain from physical violence, he can stay as well." Jeb glared at Zero before nodding. Zero looked at Helena again. "Can you send some more blood up from the kitchen? Jeb and I need something or we are going to collapse once the suns rise." Zero explained. Helena nodded, sending someone to get what they needed. The guard quickly returned with a bottle. Zero nodded to them before pouring him and Jeb a drink. After a few gulps of the vile stuff, he began to talk.

"Helena, I fucked up, annuls ago and it just came back to bite me in the ass."

"And it was?" Helena probed.

"My father," Jeb bit.

"Cain? Wyatt Cain?" Helena asked, "I thought he was dead?"

"We thought the same thing," Jeb growled.

"Only Emily and I knew he might still be alive. I knew he was dangerous… but I just couldn't kill him. He begged me to kill him, so when I left him there, tied to a tree, I figured he would wait for the suns to kill him. But, in a moment of weakness, I gave him a way out. A dagger to cut the ropes if he had second thoughts…"

"Shit! Adrian. You were the one convincing ME that it was the thing to do and you couldn't. You should have let me come with you," Jeb said and Zero's head snapped to glare at him.

"You think you could have done any better? Killed your own father. You where begging me not to at the time."

"So that he could get help, not wonder free to attack anyone he comes in contact with."

"I screwed up I know," Zero said.

"And that screw up got nine of us killed tonight. Those deaths are on your head."

"And I nearly lost Emily. You're not telling me anything I don't already know. I can't go back and change the past. I can only move forward and kill that son of a bitch," Zero growled at Jeb.

"You think you can actually do it this time!" Jeb snapped.

"Jeb! Go to bed! I would like to talk to Adrian alone for now," Helena demanded.

"Helena!"

"Now! Emotions are running high. I get that. Go. Rest. You have had a trying night." Jeb looked from Helena to Zero before letting out a loud growl, leaving the room in a huff.

"Thank you," Zero said.

"You're welcome, but I have a few more questions before you can go," she said. He nodded.

"So how did Cain do all this?"

"He didn't, he had help. Fifteen vampires from what I saw. He most likely sired them himself. Being that Cain is most likely insane, I have a feeling, his 'children' share his mentality."

"So fifteen insane Vampires. Joy."

"At least…" Zero let out a shuttering breath. "He took my family. He tied up the ones I loved the most, and burned the rest. I think he was planning on torturing them all, while I watched. He is not only insane, he is insane with a strong grudge against me."

"I will make sure you are protected, you and your family."

"How? How can you stop someone like that?" Zero shook his head, exhaustion setting in. He knew the suns had started to rise and that the exhaustion was only going to get worse.

"I'm going to put the guards on high alert. And by the time the suns set, this place will be a fortress. So go, sleep. You need the rest." Zero nodded before moving back to his room, slipping into bed with his beloved, the woman he nearly lost a few hours ago. He held her close to him before letting the exhaustion wash over him.

Emily awoke with a start, not sure where she was for a moment, before the memories flooded back to her. She felt his arms wrap around her before the tears slipped from her eyes. He held her tightly as she cried. She knew it was because she nearly died, he nearly lost her, like she almost did nine annuals ago, at the hands of the same man. Then she thought of her other children, the ones that where left in their home, before it was set on fire. How could anyone be that cruel?

"Someone insane enough not to care," Zero answered.

"Sorry," she said, moving to wipe her bloody face. "I didn't know I was projecting."

"Don't ever be sorry for sharing your thoughts with me," Zero said, with a sad smile.

"Did everyone make it here safely?" She asked.

"Yes, they where exhausted, but we all made it here."

"And Jeb… How is he?" She knew he would be taking it the worst of them all. Zero sighed, reluctant to speak. And then it hit her, like he was screaming at her. "You're worried for his safety? About what Cain would do to him."

"And you. You both are big targets for him, if he wants me to suffer. I can't allow him to get either of you. I would rather die…"

"Don't speak like that! No one else is going to die!"

"Except for the bastard that deserves it," Zero growled. She nodded before her hand went to her neck, to play with her pendent, a habit she got into when she was nervous. This time was different, because her pendent wasn't there. She remembered that she left so quickly that evening, she forgot to put it on, the first time in annuls .

"I left it," she gasped, touching her naked neck.

"It doesn't matter. We are all safe, that is all that matters. It was just a piece of jewelry, the feelings behind it are still here, nothing can change that," He assured her. She nodded still stroking her neck absent mindedly.

"Jeb hit me last night," Zero said, trying to change the subject. She looked at him wide eyed, seeing what he was talking about.

"Because you didn't tell him? I knew he would be upset but that was uncalled for."

"He was scared, hurt, betrayed. He lashed out. I don't blame him… too much. It is my fault, the deaths, and you getting hurt. If I just killed him…"

"You can play the 'should have' game all you want, but you need to deal with it and move on, or its just going to eat you inside. You made a mistake; we have all done the same. I can't blame you for not being able to kill someone you loved."

"But it's a mistake that I will not make again." There was a pause between them. "Emily, do you have any idea how you survived. One minute he was hell bent on draining the life from you and the next he was screaming in pain.

"I have a good idea. When he drained you, he got your strength."

"And? You're saying he got your ability as well?"

"Yes. Think about it, there were 20 people there, emotions running high, I sometimes have trouble with that volume, and I've had time to control my gift. He was overwhelmed. Instant melt down."

"But that means he has your power… that is not good."

"No but like yours, after about a week, it leveled out, he is stronger then before, but not nearly as strong as you are. He may have an advantage, but not nearly as strong as my own. Besides, until he can get it under control, he will be out of commission. That might have bought us a few days." Zero nodded before pulling her back into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry It's been a crazy week. Here are two chapters to make up.

Helena had sent a few of her men to the hospital, confirming what had happened. Her men came back, and killed the last hope Emily had about anyone surviving. She hid herself after that, loosing herself in her grieve. She refused anyone besides Zero, not even allowing DG's or Molly's presence to comfort her. Zero wished he could help her more, but he was busy trying to help Helena protect what was left of his family, loosing himself within his work. He felt like he was slowly loosing her, but once they had gotten the threat under control, he could worry about finding her.

Molly had confronted him after a few days. She was worried that she hadn't seen her eat since they've been there. Zero tried to ease her worries by telling her that even though Emily had been refusing most things offered to her, she still drank from him.

"And her depending on you is better? You barely eat as it is, you're no better then she is at the moment."

"I'm doing the best I can."

"But you're just as scared as the rest of us, you are just losing yourself in work. Well I'm not going to loose her."

"She is fine, she just needs time."

"How much? She hasn't been out of her room for what? Four days now? At least ask her to speak to me."

"She's barely speaking to me, but I will see what I can do," Zero promised before he headed off to another meeting.

Jeb slipped into Zero and Emily's room while Molly was talking to Zero. Emily looked up at him from her bed. "Go away, Jeb, I do not want to be disturbed."

"I know, that's why I'm here," Jeb said.

"I am not in the mood for your cheek, child. Do as I say and leave," Emily told him.

"I can't. You won't talk to DG, Adrian or Molly so that leaves me," Jeb said sitting in a chair.

"Jeb…" Emily said in warning.

"Look, I know you are hurting. We all are. They were our family. It's the second family we have all lost. It hurts but we are still alive and we still have each other."

"You do not understand, Jeb. So just leave me alone." Emily said turning to face away from him.

"You're hurting him. He doesn't know how to help you and he's afraid he's going to lose you. He's thrown himself into his work. Investigating the deaths, trying to track… him. He barely eats and sleeps even less. Please, come out and join us. Jens and Marc are just as worried as the rest of us. Even DG's girls have been asking about you." Jeb knelt next to the bed and took her hand. "Mother, please. We need you."

She let out a sob. "I don't want too. How can I be expected to lead, having you all look up to me when I can't even protect myself, let alone everyone else?"

"You don't have to. Just being there is enough. Please, Adrian isn't the only one afraid of losing you. We can't lose anyone else." She turned to him, his hazel eyes pleading to her blooded Lavender ones. She nodded and he smiled at her. He was up in a flash, before coming back. He helped her sit up, wiping her face clean of tears. He helped her into a robe then helped her to her feet.

"It's time for us to take care of you, Emily," Jeb said as he led her from her room.

Another week had passed, and the Clan as a whole was happier. Zero still seamed to throw himself into his work, but he still found time to eat and sleep. Emily still preferred to be alone, but with some probing, she was persuaded to leave her room. She was starting to eat on her own again, getting her strength back, as well as her smile, when they found the bodies.

Zero, Jeb and Helena were having a meeting, when a guard barged in.

"Helena, I'm sorry to interrupt, but, two bodies where found by the castle gates," The guard stated and all three where up in a flash.

"Anything else?" Helena asked as they made their way from the conference room.

"They looked like… they where killed, by vampires…" the guard stated, looking at Zero and Jeb. Helena stopped, looking at Zero and Jeb as well.

"If you don't mind gentlemen, I would prefer you to stay within these walls." Helena said.

"Fuck that!" Zero said, walking past her.

"It's for your own safety!" Helena exclaimed.

"That bastard isn't getting me again, you can count on it. Jeb! Check on Emily and Molly," Adrian ordered.

"I'm coming with you," Jeb stated. Zero stopped, turning to Jeb.

"I want someone I can trust to watch them, if this is a diversion…" Zero pleaded. Jeb looked upset but nodded before leaving them. Zero turned to Helena.

"If you're willing to send more guards that way…"

"The castle is already on high alert; there will be some sent their way. But I would rather you..."

"He will not come after me, not yet. He wants to kill the others first," Zero said as they made their way to the gate in record time.

"Fuck!" Helena said, seeing the two, one male and one female. They looked like they put up quite a fight, but the many bite marks all over their bodies showed what was the final out come. The curse shocked Zero a bit, not ever hearing Helena curse before.

"I take it you know them?"

"Henry Rogers, and his wife, Mary. He was a guard, she was a hand maid."

"Guard? I thought all guards where on duty?"

"We hadn't heard anything and today was their tenth anniversary, married after the war ended. I figure one guard wouldn't make a difference." She shook her head in disgust. "They have two children… and I sent their parents off to get killed."

"You didn't know."

"I should have. They show no sign of being from the palace. He must have been watching, saw them leave. He could be out there as we speak."

"He might be…" Zero said, looking around, then he saw something that made him curse as well. Around Mary's neck was a golden pendent. A key, a key that he had custom made for Emily.

"Adrian?" Helena asked.

"That pendent, it's Emily's."

"Are you sure?" Helena asked. Zero nodded, before moving to Henry, searching. In one of his pants pockets, was a scarf, a red one.

"They are a warning…." Zero said, holding out the scarf. "He's out for Emily and Jeb…" Helena nodded before ordering the bodies inside. Zero made his way back to the palace quickly, wanting nothing more then to make sure everyone was ok. He found them surrounded by guards, in Molly's room. All except one.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is Jeb?" Zero asked.

"He came in here, talked to Molly for a moment before leaving," Marcus supplied.

"Something about some murders and that he needed to go," Emily said before giving him a look. "He was supposed to stay with us. He disobeyed you?" She asked.

"I'm going to kill him," Zero growled under his breath. "Molly, what did he say to you?" Zero asked. Molly looked at her feet, not wanting to face the rage that was now Adrian Zero.

"He said he needed to make it right. That he'll never stop; never leave us alone... not until we are all dead. I thought he was leaving with you, to stop him…" Molly said.

"Fuck!" Zero said, before racing out of the room, to see if he could find the boy. Zero searched the Palace but it was already too late, Jeb was gone, taken a horse and left. When he made it back to them, Molly was crying into Emily's lap, as Emily petted her hair, trying to calm the girl down. Emily looked up at Zero as he entered.

"I should have known. Should have read him. I try to give everyone privacy but…"

"No love, no blaming yourself. This was his choice. Gods know what's going through that boy's head, but I will do my best to get him back." Zero said, moving to stroke Molly's hair as well. "You hear me there, little one, I will get him back."

Zero left soon after that, trying to find Jeb's trail. He followed it not too far from the palace when he found Jeb's horse, dead. There was a sign of a struggle, but no sign of Jeb. He searched around the area, making it back to the palace right before dawn. He could barely look at Molly when he told them what he found. Zero knew that it was a trap, something to lure them out of the palace, but he couldn't help but see if he could find Jeb. He promised he wouldn't stop looking until he found him.

That night Molly slept between Zero and Emily, as they slept through the day.

Palace guards searched in the day while Zero and Marcus join them during the nights. Marcus had insisted, wanting to find his friend as soon as possible. Two full nights had passed and it was starting to look less likely that they where going to find Jeb. As Zero was searching some near by caves, he found his first lucky break, or it found him. A vampire attacked him, one that Zero remembered from that night, nearly three weeks ago. He was strong, but Zero was stronger, pinning the bastard to the stonewall of the cave.

"I've been waiting for you, Zero," The man growled out. "It took you long enough."

"Where is everyone?" Zero asked.

"Long gone."

"And you're here because?"

"To give you a message."

"And that is?"

"If I tell you, you are just going to kill me."

"I'm going to kill you either way, it's just that one way involves a very sharp knife, while the other involves me torturing you for days until you scream for me to kill you," Zero said matter-of-factly.

"Touchy, touchy. Back pocket," The man said. Zero blinked for a second before reaching in pulling out a small, round, green chip.

"A VidChip?" Zero let out a laugh. "You must really be low on the totem pole, if he didn't even trust you with a message," Zero said. Before the man could even protest, Zero slipped out his knife, cutting the man's head off.

Zero looked at the chip for a moment. He needed to get back to the palace, to view the damn thing. He pulled out the little radio-thingy, he couldn't remember the name that the Zipperhead came up with. The Queen had called it a Walkie-talkie. Zero liked the sound of that. He played with the contraption for a minute, trying to get it to work.

"Ahhh, is this thing working?" Zero said, unsure if it was on.

"Read you loud and clear." Came Helena.

"I'm heading back to the palace. I found a VidChip."

"Where?" She asked

"On a vampire."

"Are you bringing him in?"

"Why? He's already dead." Zero could have sworn he heard one of her men laughing in the background.

"Fine, I will see you there." He heard her say before heading back to the palace. He was hoping to get to see the message before anyone else arrived, but by the time he made it back, Helena and Marcus where waiting for him. Zero just walked passed them, getting to a viewer as quickly as he could. He knew they where right on his tail. He popped the little chip into the viewer before activating it. Cain's smiling face appeared upon the viewer.

"Hello there, love," Cain's voice came out. "I wonder how long it took you to find him? I'm sure not too long; you're so persistent when you want to be. So was it a quick death or did you make him suffer? I do hope there was some suffering involved." Cain said with a smile. "Anyway, you're wondering what I did with Jeb? Well guess what? He is right here with me, isn't that right Jeb." Cain moved off screen for a second only to enter with a bound and gagged Jeb. "As you can see, still alive." Cain said before dropping him. "Oops," Cain said, with a knowing smile as Zero seethed at the message. "Well I guess that is it, oh wait, I'm forgetting the whole reason I left you this message, silly me. Go to the place this all started. Bye." Cain said before the viewer flickered off.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Zero said.

"Ok… you know you're screwed when the person the message is for doesn't get it. MAN he has lost it," Marcus stated.

"Go to the place where it all started? What started?" Helena asked.

"If I knew, I would be on my way there now," Zero said. "It's like he is trying to play with me. He doesn't want this to be easy on me. Maybe where I turned him? That began all this?" Zero said out loud to no one in particular.

"But that is not where it truly began, is it?" Emily said from the doorway. Zero turned to her.

"Love, how long have you been there?" Zero asked, visibly relaxing at her presence.

"Long enough. He is leaving you clues, breadcrumbs I see. So where it began? I would say earlier, somewhere, painful for you to go again, he wants to make you suffer," She said, knowing the answer. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Rest, Love, it's only a few hours tell sun rise, you will not make it in time."

"But he HAS Jeb now," Zero snapped.

"And he is going to keep him alive, as long as it takes to draw you out. He isn't going to kill his bargaining chip. We will go in the evening."

"NO! You are staying here. I don't want him to get his hands on anyone else." Zero commanded.

"But I can read people." She shot back.

"Not him!"

"But he isn't going to be alone."

"NO! And that is final!"

"You can't go alone!"

"And he will not, my Lady. I will go with him," Marcus said.

"As well as I, if the Queen permits me. I owe Jeb at least that much," Helena added.

"See, I'm not going alone, so you stay here. We will find Jeb. I will stay the night, like you asked. We will go in there, calm and collected," Zero assured her.

"Go where? You never said," Helena asked.

"A cabin in the middle of nowhere, a resistance hideout, where I attacked Cain and his family," Zero said sadly.

"It's your past love. You are a different person now," Emily stated.

"Yeah, but my past is coming back to haunt us all," Zero said. Helena and Marcus looked at each other for a moment.

"Adrian, if you would excuse me, I have many things I would like to get done before our journey tomorrow. Marcus, would you care to join me?" Helena said. Marcus nodded before following Helena out.

"Wow, I sure know how to clear a room." Zero said, rolling his eyes.

"I think they were trying to give you some space, besides that means I get you all to myself," she said with a smile. He flashed a cocky little grin.

"Oh I see, and what would you like to do with me, My Lady," he growled softly into her ear before nipping at her neck.

"Make love to me," she said softly. There was a hint of desperation in her voice that made him stop. He pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. He could tell she was scared.

"I'm coming back from this, don't worry. I can handle Cain, insane or not," he said.

"You can't ask me not to be scared for you. You have no clue what you are about to walk into."

"I will have Helena, one of the most skilled human's I've ever met. And there is Marcus, his heighten sight will come in handy. We will go in safe, or not at all. I promise you love, I will come home to you."

"But..."

"But nothing, have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No..."

"Then don't worry about it."

"I will do my best," She said, with a sad smile.

"That is all I ask, my love. Now let's go to bed, though I don't think you are going to get much sleep," he said with another cocky grin. She let out a laugh before they headed back to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

The three of them headed out not long after dusk. It was a half-day ride to the cabin from the Palace. They pushed themselves hard, making stops only when necessary. They stopped riding not to far out, approaching the rest of the way cautiously on foot. It was the sound of fighting that caused them to hurry their pace. When Zero heard the roar of anger he stopped in his tracks, causing Helena and Marcus to follow suit.

"What is it?" Helena asked him quietly.

"It's not real, it's just a distraction," Zero explained.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because... I'm the one who made it," Zero said before moving to the tree lines, looking out to the scene before him. He watched his younger self, smiling wickedly at the struggling boy within his arms, before backhanding him. Zero flinched at the sight.

"Where it all began, huh?" Helena said.

"I never hid the fact that I was a bastard. It's just, a lot's changed in what, nearly twenty annuals?" Zero explained.

"The boy? That is Jeb, isn't it?" Marcus asked. Zero nodded. "No wonder Cain is so pissed at you."

"And what, kidnapping the same boy marks you for sainthood?"

"I'm not saying what he is doing is right, just I can see where that anger comes from," Marcus explained.

"Let's just get this over with. I want my boy back," Zero said as they approached the cabin cautiously, searching it with sounds of Zero tormenting Cain's family in the background. Zero tried to keep his emotions under control, but he was slowly loosing his calm. As soon as they found the place to be deserted, Zero walked into the images of his past, before pulling the TDESPHTL out of its place, throwing it to the ground.

"Ok so, he isn't here? So what are we doing here?" Marcus asked.

"He is toying with me. I'm sure he left something…" Zero said. He looked around before noticing it. The Iron suit was closed. "There," Zero said, pointing to the suit. As he got closer he noticed that someone was inside. "Get something to open this," Zero barked before moving to the cloudy faceplate, knocking, but nothing stirred within. Dread washed over Zero. Helena retuned with a hammer, before pulling the pegs out of place. The suit opened, and the stench of death came. Zero opened it wide to find a body, badly burned from exposure from the sun, through the faceplate, a slow, most likely agonizing death. But he could tell it wasn't Jeb.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Helena said.

"He just, what? Put one of his OWN men in that suit to DIE!" Marcus exclaimed, disgusted.

"He wanted me to think it was Jeb."

"But his own MAN?" Marcus yelled.

"Ahh Hello? Insane. I thought we established that already," Zero said.

"Yeah… But…" Marcus trailed off.

"Help me get him out of there," Zero asked. Marcus gave him a look

"Why?" Marcus asked.

"To search him."

"Ok again. Why?"

"He wants me to follow him. Sending me on this chase. He is going to leave a clue."

"I'll help you," Helena said, helping Zero pull the vampires remains from the iron suit, placing him on the ground. Zero quickly searched the body before finding another green disc in the man's back pocket.

"See, clue," Zero stared.

"And how are we expected to watch it out here?" Marcus asked.

"The TDESPHTL," Zero said, getting up and over to the device.

"Well good luck, I have NO clue how to work something like that," Marcus huffed. Zero let out a snort.

"I set this one up. I think I know how to work it," Zero said, carefully handling the piece of machinery. "I'm more afraid of breaking it at the moment. It is quite old," Zero said before slipping the disc in place. He set the device back into the wood of the pole, before turning it on. There before him was a smiling Cain, Jeb tied up behind him.

"So you made it this far. Good job," Cain said, clapping his hands. "As you can see, the boy is still alive, for now. He's been quite a pain. You know with the whole father this and father that. He even tried to kill me a few times. Maybe he might still get to me before you. I doubt it though. I see myself getting fed up with him more than likely. Maybe next time it will be Jeb you find in the iron suit instead of one of mine, after all, he does belong there," Cain said before the message stopped. There was a whirling sound before Cain appeared again, repeating his message. Helena stopped it.

"Make sure to keep it. I have a feeling there will be more VidChips." Zero said.

"So where are we headed to next?" Helena asked.

"Another cabin, on the other side of the Crack. About another half days ride, that is if we go though the Field's of the Papay."

"Which would get us there right as the suns are coming up, great," Marcus stated.

"We could go around the field, making it to Milltown before dawn, take the old road down tomorrow, be at the cabin by Midnight." Zero offered.

"There are other villages besides Milltown," Marcus said.

"Yes, but not as many would be willing to take in two vampires with all the vampire related deaths," Helena explained.

"Exactly. I might have pissed them off before, but I think your Royal connections would smooth things over," Zero said to Helena with a smile.

"You? Pissing people off? I'm shocked?" Helena said with a smile as well.

They left quickly, making their way to Milltown. They arrived about an hour before dawn, and with some persuading by Helena, Zero and Marcus where permitted to enter the village. It was Emily and Hank that offered them all a place to stay. As soon as they where inside Emily and Hanks home, Emily gave Helena a huge hug.

"We missed you Helena. How has DG been?" Emily asked excited.

"Fine. Handling these last few crises like the true Queen she is. She is also expecting again, still needs to announce it formally, but with everything that has been going on, she decided to postpone it."

"Hank did you hear that? Another little one," Emily beamed. "I guess we need to make another trip up to the palace, once things calm down," Emily said.

"You two seem pretty close?" Zero asked, watching the women's warm smiles.

"Do you know how many times Queen DG would run away to Milltown? I will admit that was a while back, but still, there were many times I would have to follow her down here. I got kind of close to Hank and Emily." Helena explained.

"And last time I saw you Sir, you where planting viruses in our CPU's," Emily said to Zero with a stern look.

"Well what can I say, a lots changed since then, now I'm on the Queen's side, wanting to rid the OZ of yet another threat," Zero explained.

"And this threat is?" Emily asked.

"A vampire with a grudge, and Crazy to boot."

"This vampire, he is the one responsible for all the deaths we have been hearing about?" Hank asked.

"Yes, sir, he killed most of my Clan," Zero answered

"We heard about that, too, the hospital containing the vampires was burn to the ground. Most of them died. So this vampire, is declaring, what civil war against your kind?" Hank inquired.

"Pretty much. He also kidnapped another, we are trying to find him."

"Anyone we know?" Hank asked.

"Jeb…"

"Wyatt's Boy?" Emily asked. Zero flinched lightly before nodding.

"You knew Jeb?" Marcus asked.

"Personally, no. We met his father when he was helping DG save the OZ. DG also talked about Jeb a lot. We heard about him during the treaty negotiations. They said her trust in him is what helped the negotiations go so smoothly. Jeb showed a lot of trust in you, Zero, and for that, DG was able to put aside your past for a better future for you and her kind."

"I've tried my best to make up for my past, with Emily, our Leader," Zero said. Emily and Hank nodded.

"Speaking of Wyatt, No one seems to know what happen to him?" Hank asked.

"It wasn't talked about, but he died, annuls ago." Zero said. Helena gave him a look. "Sorry to be rude, but we have been on the road all night, and I would like nothing more then to sleep," Zero said.

"Give us a few minutes to set up the guest room, cover up the windows, then you can rest." Emily said, before her and Hank left.

"Why did you lie to them?" Helena asked softly.

"What would be so great about the truth? Wyatt was a hero to the people. I screwed him up. Least I can do is preserve the people's memory of him."


	7. Chapter 7

They headed out as soon as the suns had set, wanting to get there as soon as possible. They followed the old road, making it to the crack in the OZ by midnight. They rode on to the white elm, before leaving their horses, making the rest of the way on foot. They cautiously searched again, this time with Adora's screams to calm their moods. Once they found that the place was deserted, Zero went straight to the suit, finding another vampire within, still not Jeb.

"Thank gods," Zero breathed. This really didn't ease his worries. Zero could still smell blood - Jeb's. Something happened here. Zero pulled the newest corpse from the suit with Marcus's help. Zero found another chip. He glared at the green disc.

"You know what? I'm getting really fed up with these fucking games." Zero growled.

"You're not the only one," Helena added as he set up the new recording. As Zero watched the recording of Adora disappeared he could see it, the blood he smelled, that the recording had been covering. He took a deep breath before finishing setting up the TDESPHTL. Cain appeared again, Jeb behind him, the image of the boy appearing on the blood.

"And we meet again. I can imagine you're quite annoyed by now. Still, there are a few more steps before you find me. I'm sure you're dying to get to me. I know I am." Cain said with a laugh. "Third time is the charm, and tag, you're it. And while you are here, say hello to Adora," Cain said with a wicked smile. Then Zero watched as the smile slipped from Cain's face before he turns on Jeb. Zero watched in horror as he witnesses first hand the reason the blood was there, as Cain beat Jeb senseless before his eyes, nothing he could do to stop it. Cain was screaming for him to shut up, as he beat Jeb. It was Helena who stopped the recording, Zero staring at the blood in shock.

"Holy shit! How could anyone be that…" Marcus said, clearly in shock too. "He didn't say anything to provoke that."

"He thought something…" Zero said blankly. Zero felt Helena's hand on his shoulder.

"We will get him back," she said. He turned to her, eyes starting to bloody.

"Are you sure? The closer we get to the end of these hoops, the less it seams that he is ever coming home," Zero said.

"Don't say that," Helena pleaded. Zero pulled away from her touch, moving over to the TDESPHTL, pulling it from its place before throwing it into the window of the cabin, shattering it. Zero moved to punch the cabin, fist going straight through the rotten wood.

"Adrian! Stop this!" Helena barked. He turned to her, anger within those grays.

"Why should I?" He yelled.

"Because this is exactly what he wants of you! Hurting, angry, ready to burst in to wherever this is leading half cocked, getting yourself killed. I know this is hard, but get control of yourself. You are better then this," Helena said. Zero's eyes where still wild, anger deep within them. He was breathing heavily. He wanted nothing more then to tear the cabin down, but he knew she was right.

Zero let out a breath, back now up against the cabin as he slid to the ground, sitting, his knees drawn up to his chest. He slipped his hands through his hair, nervously, not even noticing the blood on his hand getting into his hair. He could tell they where watching him closely, expecting him to snap again. After a few moments, he started to get his breathing under control, putting his rage back in check.

"Are you going to be Ok?" Zero heard Helena ask. He nodded. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Ahh… Where are we going next?" Marcus asked unsure.

"Southern resistance camp, west of here, on the other side of Finaqua," Zero supplied.

"We are going to your suit, aren't we?" Marcus asked. Zero nodded.

"We will not make it before day break," Helena stated. "But I know where we can make it too, if we hurry," Helena finished.

"Where is that?" Marcus asked.

"Finaqua," She stated.

"No. I would rather burn," Zero said, blankly. Marcus raised an eyebrow as Helena laughed.

"You are willing to take on an insane vampire and trudge all over the OZ but a woman scares you?" Helena asked.

"She doesn't need me reminding her of her past," Zero explained.

"That was how many annuals ago now?"

"Something like that, you never get over. I refuse to bother her."

"She is a lot stronger then you think. Besides, you haven't seen her since before the suit, I believe, so in truth, you've never met Azkadellia, the real one. Come on stop bellyaching. It would be nice to be able to check in, let DG know how the search is going," Helena said before walking away. Zero sat there for a moment, debating on just staying there, before he realized he was being childish. He got to his feet, following Helena, Marcus right behind him.

Helena led the way to Finaqua. Zero didn't speak the entire trip. They arrived a few hours before dawn. Helena led them though the maze with ease before they where met with the royal guards. After taking one look at Helena, they where quickly escorted to the homestead. Zero could tell that the guards where unhappy at their presence but refused to speak up, not wanting to incur Helena's anger. By the time they made it the entrance, a man was standing there, look fresh from him bed, and none too happy about it.

"Helena, what a pleasant surprise." The man said nearly seethed, a fake smile plastered on his face. "What do I do I own this unannounced visit?"

"David, pleasure, like always. We are on an assignment for the Queen and we just need a bed for the day." Helena said.

"And these men are?" David asked, eyeing Zero.

"None of your business, David."

"Well the security of this place is, and I will not let anyone in until I know they are not a security risk."

"Do I need to remind you that I out rank you, David? I am here under the Queen's authority, now unless you want to call her, waking her up, and believe me, she will be none too happy about that, I would get out of our way and let us rest for the day," she barked out. David was not happy about it, but nodded, letting them in the doors. Zero and Marcus followed Helena in, letting her take the lead in her element.

"We need to contact the Palace, check in with them," she told David as she walked to the communication room. "Why we are busy with that, we need three rooms ready, make sure that the windows are all blocked from sunlight, or your going to have two very anger guest wanting your head. You can handle that, right?" Helena said, smiling at David's glares. He nodded before heading off.

"You sure like giving the kid a hard time," Zero said.

"He is just a punk kid, ex-longcoat who caught the Princess's fancy. He should never have been her personal guard," Helena growled.

"Not all ex-longcoats are bad you know?" Zero said.

"No, but until they prove their worth, I don't trust them. You have gained my trust with your actions, he on the other hand, seams to do nothing more then piss me off," Helena explained as they walked within a room. Helena dismissed the attendant before walking up to a medium size mirror within the room. Helena played with the machine before it became activate, connecting it to the one in the Palace. Zero watched as she rolled her eyes at the sleeping attendant. Helena cleared the throat, startling the sleeping man. The person looked at the mirror before eyes went wide.

"Helena! I'm sorry I know I ..."

"It doesn't matter, get Bran." Helena said, calling for her second. They wait for a moment for Helena's request to be carried out. Some time later, Bran came on into the room as well as someone who got Zero's attention.

"Emily." He said breathed out, smiling. She was looking paler then normal as well as exhausted, but at seeing Zero within her own viewing device, her face lit up.

"Helena, it's good to see that you are alright. I hope you don't mind, but she insisted on coming with me," Bran said. Helena let out a laugh.

"I don't doubt that," Helena said.

"And how is the journey? Productive I hope?" Bran asked.

"I wish. He is leading us on a wild goose chase, picking places that are... difficult to Adrian," She said, Zero looking not pleased about that information being shared. "He leaving clues for us to follow," Helena finished.

"And have you heard anything about Jeb?" Emily asked. Zero could tell she was talking to him but he stayed quiet.

"He is… alive, at least at the time of the recordings he is leaving us, but he isn't in good shape. But I think Cain will keep him alive as long as we keep playing along." Helena admitted.

"How much longer do you think you will be?" Bran asked.

"Unsure, he could keep this up for a while," Helena started, Zero quickly jumped in.

"I don't see it going on too much longer. He is running out of places to torture me with. It is likely that the next place is where he is keeping Jeb, I'm not sure were but..."

"And that is?" Bran

"Old southern resistance camp," Zero said.

"Where I found you?" Emily asked. Zero nodded. Helena and Bran talked for a few more moments, while Emily and Zero watched on in silence. Zero watched Emily, not caring about the rest of the conversation.

"Well if there is nothing else to discuss, then I will take my leave of you, Helena," Bran stated. Zero was about to speak when Emily beat him to it.

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Adrian, alone, for a few moments," she asked. Zero could see Helena smile before moving away from the mirror.

"Take all the time you need. We will be just outside waiting," Helena said, before leaving with Marcus. On the other-side, he could see Bran giving Emily her privacy as well. Zero walked up the mirror, hand touching the image of his beloved.

"Are you well my love?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Emily said with a smile.

"I asked you first," he said, smiled as well, before it slipped from his lips. "You look sick? Have you been eating, sleeping?" He asked her. She looked like she didn't want to answer the question. "Emily?" his voice was stern.

"I'm worried,"

"But that doesn't give you an excuse to starve yourself,"

"Look who is talking," she said. He gave her a stern look but she just ignored it. "What about you? You look awful Adrian. What has he been putting you though?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," Zero answered.

"Talk to me," She pleaded. He debated it for a moment, knowing that she knew if he lied to her.

"I don't want to talk about it now. When we are together next I'll tell you," Zero said. She looked like she wanted to argue but she just nodded.

"As you wish. Take care of yourself," She said.

"I plan too. I will see you soon my love," He said.

"Until then," she said, hand on the glass. His hand went to hers; wanting nothing more then to touch her, knowing it was impossible. When the connection broke, Zero stood there for a moment, staring at his own reflection now before walking out of the room. He found Helena and David quietly arguing over something.

"What are they arguing over?" Zero asked Marcus.

"You," Marcus answered with an amused smile as he watched. Zero raised an eyebrow.

"What did I do now?"

"Exist," Marcus said. "He thinks you're a security risk." Zero rolled his eyes. He watched as Helena pulled rank, putting her foot down for no more discussion on the subject before heading off in anger. David looked at Zero then, giving him a glare. It was Marcus's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What did you do to him?" Marcus questioned.

"Nothing... yet."

"Are you planning on starting something?"

"Only if he does first."

"Can I watch?" Marcus asked. Zero couldn't help but laugh at that, which only seamed to make David angrier. When David walked to them, Zero wiped the smile off his face.

"Follow me and I will escort you to your quarters," David said, walking off. Zero didn't budge.

"Don't trust us?" David looked at Zero then, his distaste clear on his face.

"I don't trust you."

"And what did I do to deserve you mistrust?' Zero asked.

"If I had my choice, you would be out on your ass, waiting to burn," David said, walking away again. Zero still didn't move. David stopped when he saw this.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart?" Zero said with a smirk. "At least be man enough to tell me what you hate me so?" Zero asked.

"I don't like you Zero, I never have, not even back when we both were Longcoats. You are a selfish bastard who looks out for no one but himself."

"Is that how you really see me?"

"Yes, you are nothing more than a coward," David barked, getting into Zero's face.

"David!" came a voice that made Zero's blood run a little colder, and David stand to attention. "That isn't anyway to treat out guest," came the voice of Azkadellia.

"Princess, I'm sorry. I thought you where still sleeping," David said, turning to her. Zero's eyes turned away, not wanting to look at her.

"Wither I'm asleep or awake, it doesn't give you the right to be rude to our guest, no matter your feeling towards them," Azkadellia said calmly.

"No Ma'am, you are right," David said, still visibly angry but was trying his best to keep it in check.

"Good, now leave, I will take our guests to their rooms," Azkadellia Said.

"I would prefer that..."

"What you prefer doesn't matter, I would like to speak to our guest," Azkadellia said. Zero stiffens a little, before turning to look at the woman the first time tonight, eyes colder then he would have liked it.

"I think we can find our own way, we don't need to be babysat," Zero said in nearly a growl before walking off, ignoring the voices behind him.

It didn't take Zero long to figure out that running off alone, in a place he have never been before was probably not the smartest thing he could have done. He walled on for a while before realizing he was utterly lost. When he found himself at a dead end, he turned to backtrack.

"Godsdamn it!" He snaps out at the sight of Azkadellia not to far behind him, effectively trapping him in the hallway.

"Lost?" She asked him, with a knowing smile.

"I will find my way." He said, moving past her in a hurry.

"Do you hate me that much..." She asked sounding hurt. Zero stopped walking, sighing.

"I don't hate you, because it wasn't you. I know that," Zero explained.

"But you can't look at me? Avoid me like the plague," Azkadellia pointed out.

"I just figured you didn't want a reminder of your past walking in here," He said.

"That is for me to decided, not you. But you know what I think? I don't think it's me you are worried about. I think you don't want to be reminded of your own past." Azkadellia said. Zero stiffened.

"That maybe true... so I guess it's for me to decide then," Zero said, walking away again.

"Adrian, please," He turned then, snapping at her

"Please what? WHAT! Face my past? I've done that. Face you? I don't care too. I've came to terms with what I did, all the horrible acts I did in YOUR name. And when I put that behind me and even move ON with one of the ones I hurt the most, what do I get? I get it thrown in my face over and over again. I have to be reminded by Cain, by you... I'm tired of it. So excuse me if I don't want to have a heart to heart, _Princess."_

"And you think you are the only one who is hurting, even after all this time. I still have people who will not even look me in the eye," Azkadellia snapped back.

"Oh boohoo. At least you have an excuse, I can't hide behind possession." Azkadellia slapped him at that. It shocked more then anything getting Zero's attention. He turned to look at the tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Don't you dear make light of what I went though, you will NEVER know what it was like, NEVER," Azkadellia raged at him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was out of line, my lady," He said, anger starting to melt away.

"Good, and what are the REST of you looking at," She snapped at the crowed of people who had started to gather at their argument. He heard them scatter behind him, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"The mighty Azkadellia is unleashed," He said. She turned, glaring at him now.

"Quiet you, I'm still mad," She snapped. He held out his hands in surrender.

"Well deserved anger. My tongue can get the better of me when I'm angry. I'm sorry," He said apologizing again.

"I remember, there were times I was sure the Sorceress was going to strike you down for that mouth of yours,"

"You and me both." Zero said.

"See not so hard?" He looked at her confused.

"What?

"Talking, it's not so hard," She said, cracking him a smile. He huffed.

"Fine, it's almost dawn, but I will talk as long as I can," Zero offered. "I'm sure there were specific things you had in mind."

"I just wanted to know, if you hated me? But I guess you don't, you just hate the world." She said. He sighed at that.

"I'm normally not like this; it's just that...Things are complicated at the moment. It's just a bad time..."

"I heard from my sister, about the attacks, and then you show up on my door step on an assignment."

"More like a rescue mission," Zero told her.

"Who needs rescuing?"

"Jeb Cain."

"Who has him?" Zero hesitated at that, before looking at the prying ears of the workers.

"Would you care to show me to my quarters, and I will tell you everything you want then," Zero offered. She nodded before leading the way. They got to his room and inside. He motioned for her to sit in a chair while he took a small couch that was across from her.

"Jeb was kidnapped, by Wyatt Cain," Zero said. Azkadellia was a taken back by that.

"HOW! I mean, I haven't even heard about Wyatt in annuls."

"Yes, well he was thought to be dead."

"Thought to be?"

"Yeah... I kind of dropped the ball on that one." Azkadellia was quite confused.

"Mind explaining?" She asked. Zero told her about Cain, what he did, and didn't do and how he changed. By the time he got her caught up with the most resent current events, Azkadellia was a bit speechless.

"I'm sorry," was all she could muster.

"Well I guess I just had it coming. I was a fool to think that I could just be happy," Zero said, emotion deep within his voice.

"I guess you were," she said. Zero looked at her with a bit of shock at that. "You were never one to sit around feeling sorry for yourself, Adrian. I guess being a pacifist made you weak," He glared at her and she smiled. "See there is the fight that I'm used to."

"And it's the fight that gets me into nothing but trouble."

"Stop blaming yourself for everything. You didn't think _she_ noticed your feelings, seeing your anger, using that to her advantage. She saw that the only thing that could have saved you from that anger was your feeling was Cain. Why do you think she pick your specifically for that mission, your ex-partner. She wanted you angry; she wanted you insane like that. She saw your potential and pushed you into it, and after that day, you were hers, completely," Azkadellia said

Azkadellia moved from her place, to sit next to him, his lost boy look compelling her to comfort him. She placed a hand on his knee and he jumped slightly at the contact but didn't move away, staring at her hand. "For all this pain she put you though, I'm truly sorry," Azkadellia finished. Zero looked up at her then, into her sorrowful eyes.

"I know you are, but none of it was your fault, like I said, I have never blamed you once I found out the truth. You were just one of her victims."

"We both were," Azkadellia corrected.

"If you say so..." Zero said not really convinced.

"Adrian..." She started only to be interrupted.

"Your Highness, it's been a long might and I have to get some sleep," Zero said, try to keep the irritation out of his voice. She sat there for a second before she sighed.

"I'm here if you need to talk," She said softly before she got up to leave him be. Zero just sighed again after that. He could tell what was happening and was glad he didn't have to deal with it. He saw the girlhood crush behind those eye, but he wasn't interested. He never was. He just sat there for a bit, thinking before he fed himself before going to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

They left not too long after dark, making it to the location where the resistance camp was. There wasn't much left, being abandoned annuals ago. Zero knew the suit wasn't far from there, as they abandoned their horses, making the rest of the way on foot. They walked for a while and Zero was almost worried that he had gotten them lost when he heard a scream, Jeb's scream. Zero wanted to run towards the sound, but knew better as they approach the sounds of his screaming with caution.

As the three approached, they watched as Cain watched on as several of his men were attacking Jeb. Zero could tell that Jeb was trying his best not to scream, but they were showing him no mercy. He could see Helena draw her gun, but Zero just stopped her.

"I smell blood, but it's not that fresh, this is another vid. He is trying to draw me out," Zero told her as he heard Jeb scream again. It took everything he had not to run out there, and stop the infernal machine.

They approached the area slowly, making sure there were no hidden surprises for them. Zero tried not to watch the vid, but Jeb's screams keep bring his eyes back to it. He watched, as Jeb eventually was knocked unconscious before the vid started over again. No word, nothing, it just started back up as the men began to beat Jeb, Jeb not saying a word at first.

They eventually made their way to the device, and Helena turned it off. She looked Zero over and could tell that the vid had almost taken its toll on him. Zero looked over at the suit, the suit that had been his home for nearly an annual until Emily had saved him. It was shut tight. Expecting another body, hoping it wasn't Jeb's this time; he opened it slowly, only to find nothing within, except for a little green disc, sitting at the bottom of the suit.

Zero sighed. "I'm getting fed up with this cat and mouse," He said before picking up the disc.

"I think that is the point," Marcus said, as they walked over the device, switching out the chips.

Cain's smug face appeared before them and Zero wanted nothing more then to rip the man into two.

"I hope you liked the show. I was quite impressed with your boy. They beat on him for a while before he screamed for me. Music to my ears. How have you liked the game so far?" Cain asked as he smirked. "I'm sure you are ready finally do what you couldn't do all those annuls ago. Too bad I've found a new lease on life. You. Where it all began, shall it all end," Cain said before nodding his head before the image disappeared.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Helena backed. "The cabin again?" She asked Zero. Zero looked just as puzzled.

"I don't know. It could be," Zero said, thinking. There was a long pause before Marcus spoke up.

"What if he means now? Like right now, this journey. Were it began?" Marcus suggested.

"The Palace?" Helena said, worried.

"Not your journey, ours," Marcus said annoyed.

"The hospital." Zero nodded. "It where this nightmare began and it's where… his began. It makes sense. Gods! We have just been running in circles this whole time," Zero said, frustrated.

"If we ride hard, we can be there well before morning." Helena said, as they made quick pace back to the horses.

The three of them stopped on the out skirts of the ruined hospital. Marcus confirmed that there where several men surrounding it but not enough to stop them, if they went in smart. They watched the movement of the men, with no real pattern, no real trained men within the ranks. They set up a plan of attack, going in from the back, for it was less guarded. They went in, all armed with blades, only having to kill two guards to make it to the entrance. As they walked in he heard Helena say.

"You know this is most likely a trap?"

"Too easy?"

"Way too. He wants us in here."

"What other choice do we have?" Zero said before heading in. Zero was expecting more resistance inside only to find, nothing. They made it down to the clan's burnt home cautiously. They made it to the great room, finding the remains of the clan, bones and ash. It pulled at Zero, but he knew there was no time for it. He needed to find Jeb. There was an over lining burnt smell around, but he could taste Cain, as well as Jeb in the air, they had both been here, and recently. He followed Jeb's scent, heaviest in the direction of the cells. Zero knew exactly where he was. They made there way through the halls, finding no one before making it to a cell, the one that held Cain so many annuls ago. He could tell that Jeb was on the other side.

'This was too easy, it really was.' He thought before turning to look at the others. They both nodded before he opened the cell. Jeb was lying on the ground, looking pale as death, beat, and broken.

"Jeb," Zero breathed out, moving into the cell, scared he was too late. He saw the movement, and the quick flash of hungry fall over Jeb's eyes as they opened, and Zero know what was going on.

"Marcus, get her out of here NOW!" Zero said, getting in between Jeb and the door as Jeb lounged for the only living thing.

"Shit!" Marcus said, taking one look at Jeb before running, pulling Helena away, to safety. Zero caught Jeb as he snarled; wanting nothing more then to get to Helena, his hunger so deep within him, there was nothing else that mattered. Zero held the Jeb back, before he turned on Zero, trying to get the blood from the only source left.

"Jeb, this isn't you, we can get you something, just…" Zero said, but knew he words where not being heard, the hungry was too much and Jeb was too far-gone. Zero used all his strength to hold back the boy for doing something he knew he would regret. With Marcus help, maybe they could get the boy restrained enough for…

"Adrian?" It was Marcus's voice at the door. Marcus was on them both, trying to help get Jeb under control as he raged in their arms. Jeb turned then, focusing on Marcus, and before Zero could stop it, Jeb attacked. He was on Marcus, knocking him off his feet teeth in Marcus neck, drinking. Zero ripped the boy off Marcus before throwing him with more strength then he wanted as he hearing Jeb hit the wall hard, dazing him. Zero looked at Marcus, knocked out cold on the stone floor.

He needed to get the boy under control. He looked from blooded Marcus to Jeb, before biting his own wrist, moving to Jeb, letting him drink from him. He knew this was a mistake, but he didn't know any other way at the moment. He let Jeb drink more then he should before pulling his wrist form the boy. Jeb growled, wanting more.

"JEB!" Zero barked out, and Jeb startled for a moment, before looking at him with unfocused eyes.

"More… Hungry…" Jeb begged.

"I know you are, but you need to wait, just a little bit and we will get you all you need. Do you understand me?" Zero said. Jeb gave him a slightly more focused look before nodding.

"Awww isn't that sweet, wouldn't you agree my dear?" Zero heard from the door. He growled before seeing Cain, holding Helena by the hair.

"Let her go, she is not apart of this!" Zero yelled.

"Of course she is. You just promised him a meal and look, I found one," Cain said. Helena struggled at that, kicking and scream obscenities. He grabbed her roughly by the arms, holding her in front of him, smiling at Zero. Zero moved but one of Cain's hands was on her neck.

"One more step and I break her neck," Cain growled. Zero glared.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing anymore, got all I ever wanted right here," Cain said, pulling a blade out of his pocket. "No worries Adrian, not going to kill the girl." Cain grinned before making a shallow cut on Helena's neck. "That is Jeb's job." Cain laughed as he tossed Helena towards Jeb.

"No," Zero said moving to Jeb. Cain had other plans, hand around Zero's neck before shoving him hard against the wall. He smiled at Zero, moving to whisper in his ear.

"You're weak, barley a match for me." Cain gleamed. Over Cain's shoulders he could see Jeb, looking at Helena hungrily. He was trying to fight the urge, he could tell, but he knew the hunger was overwhelming.

"Jebby, your dinner is ready, take her." Cain purred.

"NO! Jeb, fight it, you are better then that." Cain laughed.

"Lets see who wins out, morality or hunger, my money is on the hunger," Cain said as Zero saw Jeb move, grabbing Helena, the smell of her blood, too much for him. Helena pleaded with Jeb, but her plead were met with silence. Zero turned his head, but Cain grabbed it, turning him to watch. "This is what we are Adrian, predators, doing whatever we need for our next meal," Cain said as he watches Jeb, bite into her neck, taking his fill for her. He watched as Helena's frighten eyes closed as Jeb kept drinking. Jeb pulled back then, eyes wide, holding Helena within his arms, dead. The pure look of devastation that was on Jeb's face, broke Zero's heart.

"Hunger always wins," Cain said.

"If you are going to kill me, then get on with it, but let the others go?" Cain laughed at that.

"Kill you? Do you really think that is what this is all about? NO Adrian, I want you to join me."

"Join you?"

"Yes. Remember when we were partners... we were incredible, unbeatable, and completely unstoppable. We could be again. If you allow it."

"You can't be serious?"

"Deadly. Why do you think I've been trying to cut off your ties, and this journey around the O.Z., why do you think I choice those spots? To remind you of what us used to be, a killer, a good one at that."

"Emily has shown us a better way."

"She is nothing but a weakness, they all are! That is why I tried to get rid of her for you, so you can live up to your full potential. You can be so much better, so much more. Together, you and I could rule the world."

"No," Zero said. Cain smiled.

"I think you need more incentive." Cain said before shoving Zero's head against the wall hard before releasing him. Zero's vision blurred for a moment before focusing on Cain, now with a knife to Marcus throat.

"Let them go, and I will stay." Zero said.

"Really? You maybe saying that, but your mind telling me you would just try and escape. But hey I always did like a challenge." Cain said before slitting Marcus throat deeply, before dropping him, letting him bleed out on the stone floor. Cain just smiles, licking the blood off his fingers.

"Jeb! Go home to your whore. If I see you or any other of your Clan near me again, I will kill you," Cain said, eyes never leaving Zero's eyes.

"Adrian?"

"Jeb! Go, please." Zero begged. Jeb's eyes pleaded with Zero.

"Jeb if you are not gone in the next few minuets, I will kill you, and Adrian would still be with me," Cain said, toying with the bloody knife still in his hand

"Jeb, please, just do as he ask."

"But…"

"NOW!" Zero growled before Jeb ran. Cain chuckled.

"So forceful… I like it." Cain moved to Zero then, trailing the knife across Zero's cheek, cutting shallowly leaving a line of blood that Cain licked up. "Still taste so sweet," Cain said before Zero pushed him off him roughly. Cain got his footing quickly, laughing.

"Fight me all you want. You are still mine."

"I will never be yours!" Zero barked. Cain moved quickly, slashing Zero's other cheek, deeper then the last.

"You're wrong about that. We were always drawn to each other, like we were destined for this. This is where we belong. We are hunters, top of the food chain. The world is ours, no one could stop us."

"But I don't want to be that," Zero said. Cain sliced at his arm.

"Wrong again, you just haven't been properly motivated, you where a master during the war. You can be that way again." Zero glared at Cain. He needed to get out of here.

"You walk out that door and I will go find that little bitch of yours, and take my time slicing her up." Zero stiffens. Cain smiled.

"See that, she has made you weak."

"No she hasn't." Cain slashes him on his other arm.

"Wrong again." Cain said, licking the knife.

"You're insane." Cain laughed.

"You are right about that, but it's so much more fun, not having to worry about rule, morality. Gods it's so free, not a care in the world. Let go of it all Adrian, and join me, like you always wanted."

"This isn't how I wanted this. I can't Wyatt." Cain slashed across Zero's chest.

"LIAR! You can, you just don't want too. That bitch is in the way, I can tell." Zero felt despair was over him, dropping to his knees, his head spinning from the blood lose, the pain that Cain was inflecting on him.

"Please, I will do anything, just, leave her out of this," Cain smiled then, rubbing the knife gentle over Zero throat, blade moving under his chin, force Zero head up to look at him.

"Anything?" Cain asked. Zero looked up into those insane eyes of Cain's.

"Yes." It was like making a deal with a devil, but he was willing for her.

"Good." Cain smiled, before pulling out a canteen, handing it to Zero.

"Drink." Zero just looked at it.

"Why?" Zero asked, taking the canteen.

"Cause I need you to be strong for what I have in mind." Cain said, stroking Zero's check, then licking the blood off his hand. Zero looked at Cain for a moment before opening the canteen and drinking. After a bit Cain moved to stop him.

"Not too much now, don't want you too strong, just enough," Cain said, leering at him. Zero just closed his eyes, feeling the cuts that Cain inflicted on him nit together, feeling some of his strength returning. Zero felt a hand on his collar. He opened his eyes before Cain pulled him to his feet, dragging him out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we going?" Zero asked. Cain turned on him, knife in Zero's face.

"SHHHHH! No asking questions," Cain said before walking on. Zero stayed quiet as he was led. As they got closer to their destination, Zero had a feeling he knew where Cain was leading him. He didn't want to go there.

"Why did you wait so long to do all this?" Zero asked. Cain turned backhanding Zero.

"I said _quiet_," Cain said, straining the last word. Zero punches Cain. Cain's eyes narrowed, looking murderous.

"You said anything I wanted. I WANT THIS," Cain said. Zero thought of running, of getting the knife and…

"Try it. I would like you awake for this, but I will have you either way." Zero lunched but Cain had him pinned against the wall, breathing into Zero ear as he rested his chest against Zero's back.

"Can't wait can you? Right here, right now?" Cain smiles, before biting Zero's ear. "Too bad." He said pulling Zero off the wall, dragging him. Cain pushed him up against the door of the room that he and Emily once shared.

"How long had you been planning this? All this, just to get me to join you, you know how pathetic this is?" Zero said. Cain laughed before moving closer, noise in the crock of Zero's neck, pushing his body against Zero's.

"You were the one who had to have me, make me a vampire to tell me you loved me. Well, now you have me and you're never going to get rid of me. You need me, need this, even if you will never admit it. And I'm going to give it to you," Cain said before nibbling on Zero's neck. "Say it, say you want me, and say you will do anything I want. That you will be with me, forever."

"I'm yours, to do with what you wish," Zero said.

"I know you don't mean it, you want nothing more then to run back to that bitch, but you will forget her in time, I promise, once you give in," Cain said with a smile, pushing him through the door.

The first thing Zero notices when they walk into the room was that it was trashed, or a least a part of it. Things had been over turned, clothes ruined, and glass from broken bottles and mirrors had been scattered on the floor. At first it looked like mindless vandalism until Zero saw that it was only Emily's items that had been trashed. The small amount that was Zero's he left them for the most part.

"Looks like you have had some fun?" Zero said at the mess.

"Oh you know me so well," Cain said with a smile before pushing Zero towards the bed, their bed. Zero turned then, slipping from Cain's grasp to punch him square in the jaw. The impact sent Cain's head to the side, but besides the slight movement, Cain made no other show that it affected him, as he turned back to Zero, smile wide on his face, eyes dancing.

"So you want to play now? Well I guess it wouldn't be as much fun if you went willingly." Cain chuckled. Zero went in for another punch but Cain caught his hand this time, smiling, taking Zero's wrist in both of his hand, before swing Zero face first against the wall, hard. The impact had Zero seeing black, and he fight hard to stay conscious has his entire body was racked with pain. He felt himself slipping down the wall when a strong body pressed up against his back, hold him in place. He could feel the hot breath on his neck, panting hard as Cain's body rub up against him, showing him just how much he was enjoying himself.

"Play nice baby, and you might even enjoy yourself... If I'm feeling generous that is," Cain said with a possessive growl.

"And you think forcing me to do this will make me join you?" Zero grunted out, push against Cain, Cain just shoved him harder against the wall.

"You promised me anything..."

"Not here,"

"Yes here. I may be crazy but I'm not stupid. This will only break you, get you one step closer to where I want you to be." Zero struggled again and Cain shoved him back to the wall hard.

"Didn't want to have to do this…" Cain said, slipping his hands around him, the clink of metal wrapping itself around Zero's wrist, cuffing Zero's hands together in front of him. "Or maybe I did," Cain growled into Zero's ear. Cain's hand went between the strip of metal holding the cuffs together before pulling it hard, causing Zero to be pulled away from the wall, before Cain shoved him back to it. Cain forced Zero's hands above his head with one hand before he went to go nibble at Zero's pulse point.

"I wonder if you taste as sweet as you did before," Cain growled into Zero's neck. "Or has that whore tainted you?" Zero tried to buck Cain off him at that, but Cain just chuckled. "Yes, struggle. It makes me want you more,"

"You are so pathetic…" Zero said. Cain pulled back, glaring at him, before the grin came back, free hand moving to caress Zero's cheek almost tenderly before it slipped into Zero's hair, yanking hard, dragging Zero to the bed, shoving his face first to the mattress. The mattress smelled of him, Emily, sex and… Cain?

"It's going to smell more like me soon enough, I tried to cover up her stench, but it just ever where in here. It's dreadful, I know, but we will make it right, soon enough." Zero felt the cold press of a knife to his back then, causing him to stiffen slightly.

"Don't move," Cain warned as the knife slipped down his back, cutting off the shirt, exposing his back to Cain. Zero heard Cain growl, as he felt a slight nick between his shoulder blades, followed by Cain's hot mouth on the cut, lapping up on the blood that was there.

"Oh, still so sweet," Zero just cringed, hating the fact that his body started to react to what Cain was doing. Cain pushed his harness against Zero's ass and Zero bit back a moan. Cain chuckled.

"I knew you would be a slut for it, I mean you learned from the best," Zero growled again, moving to buck Cain yet again, when he felt the knife against his throat.

"I don't think so…" Cain said.

"Do it! I'm never going to submit you," Zero barked. Cain leaned in, hot Zero's ear.

"Your body already is, getting hard. Your body craves me, wants me to tie you down and fuck you raw," Cain said. To Zero's horror, his cock got harder at Cain's words. "Besides, I'm not going to kill my new toy, not when I have you all to myself. I'm going to enjoy taking you, for eternity. Just you and me, forever. So how are we going to get this little party started?" Cain whispered again. Zero didn't say a word. "I have an idea, and I think you will enjoy it as well," Cain promised with a wicked glint.

"I doubt that," Zero huffed. Cain laughed again. Zero felt Cain's weight leave him, hands resting on his hips, as he felt Cain nudging him.

"On your back," Cain ordered, but Zero didn't move. Cain grabbed his hair, pulling him back hard, Zero body seamed to move on its own then, as Cain moved back, straddle his hips. Cain smiled, pulling out another pair of cuffs, moving to cuff Zero's bound arms to the bedpost. Cain just sat there for a moment, looking at Zero bond before him.

"Gods, you look perfect like that," Zero glared before growling at him. "Oh I'm mistaken, you look perfect just like that," Cain said with a smile, before shifting his hips, place them just right, where his hardness rub up against his own. He thrust once up against him and Zero bit his lips, closing his eyes. A hard slap came across Zero's cheek.

"Keep them open. I want to see you give in," Cain said, thrust up against him again.

"Never."

"Time will tell," Cain said as he kept an even rhythm against Zero. Zero was fighting the feeling it was causing him, not wanting to react to it. Finally a moan slipped from his lips and Cain smiled widely at that.

"You love it, don't you? Wanted this for annuls, so hot with my cock up against yours, and you still have your clothes on. How would it feel, in you, in that pretty little mouth of your, shove so far up you that you feel me for weeks." Cain said, moving slightly faster against Zero. Zero couldn't help but gasp out at that, the images, the feelings, he was starting to loose himself in it all, so he did the only thing he could think of to fight back.

"Emily," He moaned. Cain stopped moved hand coming hard across Zero's cheek, drawing blood. Cain eyes were rage filled, as he glared at Zero.

"Leave her out of this!" Cain growled. Zero just smiled up at Cain, knowing despite how he was reacting, he won this one.

"Never," Zero said. Cain smiled down at him, quickly ending his victory.

"Well she will not be a problem from long…" Cain said.

"What are you babbling about now?"

"Oh didn't I tell you, I sent a few of my men to get into the castle, dispatch the bitch once and for all," Cain said.

"You said you would leave her be!"

"Did I? Oh well, can't change what is most likely done," Cain said before slipping down Zero's legs, moving to the zipped of his pants. Zero bucked the best he could, fighting when the knife came across his stomach in a shallow yet painful cut, before he went to finish his task. Zero fought him as Cain tried to remove the annoying fabric. He was so into the task that he didn't notice the other presence in the room. Cain didn't even have time to register what was going on before the blade cut, and head slipped from his neck, onto the floor, blood-covering Zero, and Cain's body collapsed on him.

Zero just laid there in shock, looking up at Jeb. Jeb's eyes were raged filled, staring at the man he just killed, the man he once called father. Jeb looked over at Zero then, eyes softening as he smiled at the man. Jeb pushed Cain's body off Zero before he quickly found the key, un-cuffing him.

"Are you ok?" Jeb asked.

"I will live…" Zero said. "We have to get to the castle…" Zero said, running out the door and away from this mess, still covered in Cain's blood.

"Adrian, It's almost dawn…" Jeb said behind him, Zero knew this to be true but his whole being was telling him to try and make it. Even though he knew it was imposable. "Besides," Jeb continued, "I don't think I would be quite welcome… after I … After all I did," Jeb said. Zero turned to look at him then, Jeb looking like a kicked puppy.

"What killing Cain?" Zero said, knowing that wasn't what he was talking about at all. "Jeb, it was his fault. He pushed you into that, if you where in your right mind…"

"I'm a monster Adrian, plain and simple, I'm no better then him."

"YES YOU ARE! He killed for fun, having no remorse in his action… you are nothing like him. Jeb! I promise you, I will stand up for you, nothing bad will happen to you."

"But what if I want to be punished. Adrian, she was my friend and I just killed her." Jeb said, blood now slipping from his eyes.

"And how would Molly be, if you were gone, locked up or killed. Jeb, none of this is your fault, none. Don't blame yourself," Zero said, pulling Jeb within his arms, letting the boy cry into his chest.

Zero knew they weren't going anywhere tonight. He moved the grief stricken boy to a more familiar setting, the room he and Molly had shared. It smelled of smoke but the room still stood. He pulled the sobbing boy into the bed and just held him until the suns rose and they both fell into an uneasy sleep. Their day was filled with uneasy dreams and they didn't get much rest until the suns set. As soon as dusk was upon them, Zero wanted to make a quick trip to the palace, but Jeb was more reluctant.

"I'll take care of everything, I promise you," Zero told the younger vampire. Jeb still looked reluctant but agreed. They found some horses and made their way quickly to the palace. Zero made them both push hard and fast to get there as soon as they could.

They came up about midnight and Zero could tell something was wrong. The palace was too busy, too chaotic and Zero new his worse fears were coming true.

Zero entered the Palace and went straight to where she should have been, not stopping, and the guards just got out of his way. As he got closer, he could feel the tension, and the emotion high in the air. And as he started to approach her quarters, he could smell the blood.

He saw Molly out in the hall, crying, and covered in blood. Her blood. She tried to stop him but she couldn't as he pushed himself into her room.

There, on the floor, was his beloved, his queen, his love, dead on the floor, the room was a mess; she obviously put up a fight, but lost. He took a hold of her body, and held it close to him and started to cry.

He felt the present of Bran behind him.

"Who?" he asked, his rage evident.

"A vampire,"

"Where?" He growled.

"Dead… Jenson… and Molly saw to it." Zero just nodded before turning back to his beloved. He just sat there and held her wanting nothing more then to join her at that moment. It was Jeb who risked going in.

"They would like to…. Move the body," Jeb told Zero. Zero nodded. He pulled her into his arms, stood up and started to walk with her. He didn't even listen to what people were saying. He didn't care anymore. As Zero started to leave the palace Jeb tried to stop him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm taking her home," Zero said, calmly.

"It's almost dawn," Jeb told him.

"I know," Jeb's eyes went a little wide.

"No! You can't. You can't just leave like that!" Jeb barked.

"Jeb, just let me go."

"Wait, please. We need you! You're not thinking rationally!"

"I just LOST the only person I ever truly loved. And you expect me to spend eternity without her!" Zero snarled at Jeb teeth bare, startling the boy. "You have your love, your life. You don't need me anymore. The world doesn't need me anymore!" Zero screamed before walking away.

Jeb was about to go after him when a hand fell upon his shoulder. "Let him go. It is his choice to make," Molly said, tears within her eyes. Jeb just pulled her close and sobbed into her shoulder, as she did the same.

Zero just kept walking. He walked out into the gardens of the palace that she loved so much. He found a spot by the lake, and sat down, with her across his lap.

"I won't leave you, ever again," he told her as he stroked her hair. "I love you," He said as he sat there, and waited for the suns to rise.


End file.
